De L'utilité des Libraires
by Tarabiscotea
Summary: Si on avait dit à Naruto que la bibliothèque pouvait être si instructive, il ne l'aurait pas cru. NaruSasu, UA.


**De L'utilité des Libraires**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Cette fiction, _Library Skills for Dobes_, appartient à KageKitsune XXX, qui m'a adorablement permis de la traduire.

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un slash NaruSasu, de rating M. Vous pouvez trouver la fiction originale dans mes favoris, que je ne peux que vous conseiller. Pour ma part, je me suis engagée à transmettre à l'auteur vos réactions, qui, sur le fandom anglais, atteignent les 113.. !

_Bonne lecture !_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

C'était parfait. Sur un radeau au cœur de l'océan, Naruto, le soleil sur la peau, se faisait border par la brise. Rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher il n'y avait que l'air marin, et l'ineffable béatitude. Soudainement, les nuages s'obscurcirent et la mer se fit brutale. En une fraction de seconde terrifiante, de cruelles vagues ébranlèrent les faibles ramifications de son radeau. Naruto pria pour son salut, mais la mer ne devint que plus violente, encouragée par le ciel d'un noir profond. Une secousse de plus, et Naruto chavirerait. Bientôt, tout serait fini.

« Naruto, réveille-toi ! » Sakura secoua encore une fois le garçon endormi, mais ne fut récompensée que par un gémissement inquiet.

« A l'aide, maître nageur ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! »

« Boucle-la et réveille-toi maintenant ! Je suis déjà en retard ! »

Les dernières secousses eurent raison de Naruto, qui se réveilla, bien que Sakura continua son traitement. Elle cessa cependant quand elle vit son ami tourner au vert.

« Sakura-chan... C'quoil'problèm ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu rendes ces livres à ma place. » Elle déposa trois livres gargantuesques sur le lit du blond, accentuant momentanément son impression de mal de mer.

« Et j'ai besoin que tu m'en empruntes trois autres, mais avec ton compte. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Il faut que j'y aille ! »

« Pourquoi ne vas tu pas les rendre maintenant, et emprunter les autres avec ton compte ? » Naruto, qui s'était redressé depuis lors, se laissa retomber mollement sur le lit, prêt à se rendormir.

« Parce que j'ai atteint la limite d'emprunt, alors que ton compte est vierge, étant donné que tu n'as jamais mis un pied à la bibliothèque. »

« Fais le quand tu rentres alors ! »

Pourquoi devrait-il faire plein de trucs en plus de son emploi du temps habituel juste pour que Lee et elle puissent profiter de leur rustique week end de sexe à la campagne ?

« Je ne peux pas ! Ces livres proviennent d'une section spéciale et ont une date de retour limite. Il faut les rendre aujourd'hui avant 16 heures. Naruto ! »

« Ouais, ouais, 16 heures... »

« Et emprunte les livres que j'ai notés sur ma liste. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! N'oublie pas ! 16 heures ! »

« J'oublierais pas... » murmura le blond d'une voix somnolente, « Je ne suis pas idiot. »

**.**

Il était 17 heures quand Naruto s'extirpa du lit, et 17h26 quand il dévala les marches de la bibliothèque universitaire. Il était en nage quand il atteint enfin le bureau principal, derrière lequel se tenait l'assistant. Il lâcha les livres brutalement sur la table, se récoltant quelques regards mécontent des clients. Se redressant, il sourit à l'impassible brun qui le regardait.

« Salut, j'suis Naruto Uzumaki ! »

_Et il veut quoi l'idiot, un tonnerre d'applaudissement ? Depuis quand se présentait-on aux libraires ?_

C'était quand il se passait des trucs de ce genre que Sasuke se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée que de s'être porté volontaire pour bosser à la bibliothèque. Évidemment, ça faisait beau dans les dossiers d'admissions, mais il y avait toujours des moments comme _ça_.

« Comment puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton hautain tandis que l'autre garçon redescendait sur terre.

La bibliothèque était gigantesque et dotée d'une architecture gothique. On aurait dit, sous certains aspects, une cathédrale. Les nouveaux venus étaient toujours un peu impressionnés. Et malgré le fait que ce mec était en dernière année, il était, de toute évidence, un nouveau venu. _Crétin_.

« La date est dépassée. Vous devez payer une amende. »

« Hein ? Mais c'est aujourd'hui la date limite ! »

« Aujourd'hui à 16 heures. Il est presque 18 heures maintenant. »

Naruto fit alors ce qu'il savait le mieux faire. Il sortir le plus beau sourire qu'il avait dans son arsenal, et essaya de le jouer au charme. « On peut laisser passer ? Juste pour cette fois ? »

« Ça fera 1500 yen. »

« 1500 yen ? _1500 yen ?!_ Vous vous foutez de moi ?! »

« Shh ! » Un client mécontent força Naruto à baisser le volume. Le brun resta impassible.

« Ce bureau ferme à 18 heures, et il est fermé le week-end. Ça fera a peu près 90 000 yen lundi. La taxe est à l'heure. »

« Et vous êtes quoi ? Une bibliothèque ou un putain de love hôtel ? 1500 yen ? C'est un ticket de ciné ! »

« Le temps c'est de l'argent. Vous payez maintenant ou non? »

Naruto jura doucement mas sûrement en fouillant dans sa poche. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Sakura n'allait même pas le rembourser, étant donné que _techniquement_, c'était _en quelque sorte_ sa faute. Il résista à l'envie de frapper l'assistant quand il vit le rictus que ce dernier lui servit. Trimballant la liste de Sakura, Naruto se dirigea vers un des ordinateurs référentiels.

Sasuke souriait toujours quand Naruto quitta son bureau. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il s'était toujours demandé comment se passerait leur première rencontre. Il avait espéré qu'elle soit décisive. Ce n'était pas le cas. Sasuke tentait toujours de savoir s'il exécrait le blond, ou s'il avait un gros faible pour lui. Il était marrant de constater à quelle point la ligne était mince entre ses deux sentiments.

Naruto était un des étudiants les plus remarquables du campus. Pas forcément populaire, mais remarquable. Il était cette force dorée de la nature qui semblait éclairer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps, une fois son arrivée à la fac, pour qu'une ribambelle d'amis soit à ses cotés, au contraire de Sasuke, qui, lui n'était entouré que de fangirls. Sasuke doutait sérieusement que le blond avait le niveau académique nécessaire pour prétendre s'inscrire à l'université, et ce fait seulement aurait du suffire pour qu'on le dédaigne. Néanmoins, cette prestigieuse université, avec ses principes d'égalité pour tous, en avait assez de se faire botter le cul dans tous les sports pratiqués au Japon. D'où le fait que Naruto et d'autres cas sociaux furent importés ici, comme de la mauvaise bière étrangère.

Sasuke continuait de regarder l'autre jeune homme tapoter sur l'ordinateur. Il réalisa que bien malgré lui, il n'arrivait jamais à détourner les yeux du blond, où que ce soit. Il devait avoir une sorte de radar branché sur Naruto, que ce soit à l'extérieur ou dans le campus. Cette théorie était douteuse, même pour Sasuke. Sa préoccupation principale, cependant, était de savoir si les bonds dans son ventre était dû à du dédain mordant ou à des battements d'ailes de papillons. Voyant Naruto grogner contre l'ordinateur, le brun sourit d'avantage. _Beau et idiot_.

D'ordinaire, Naruto aimait les ordinateurs. Ils étaient parfaits pour jouer, télécharger des pornos et rester en contact avec ses amis. Il arrivait des fois, cependant, qu'il les haïsse tout particulièrement. Il avait séché les TD concernant la répartition et la localisation des œuvres de la bibliothèque en première année, et ce système pour trouver des livres ne lui était aucunement familier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'assistant, et vit que le bâtard arborait toujours son sourire supérieur. _Connard._

Il n'avait aucune idée de qu'il avait pu faire à ce type pour qu'il le déteste autant. A la fac, Sasuke ne le lâchait pas des yeux, et à chaque fois que Naruto se décidait à aller lui parler, un vent glacial venant des yeux noir lui faisait faire marche arrière. Bref, il serait damné s'il osait lui demander son aide. Honnêtement, 1500 yen ! Naruto parvient finalement à charmer l'ordinateur et chercha les numéros correspondant aux livres que voulait Sakura. Il ignora le violent frisson qui fit son chemin en lui tandis qu'il traquait les dits bouquins. Ça ne pouvait pas être si compliqué que ça, si ?

La bibliothèque était juste colossale. Naruto avait l'impression d'être un rat de laboratoire cherchant désespéramment le bout de fromage. Quelle idée d'avoir laissé passer ce TD ! Comment quelqu'un était supposé trouver son chemin ici ? Reverrait-il un jour ses amis ? La série de nombres indiquée sur le papier n'avait aucun sens, et aucune de ces immenses colonnes n'y correspondait. Il aurait simplement dû laisser Sakura s'en charger, mais le tempérament de la jeune fille lui aurait valu coups et blessures. Il ne pouvait délibérément s'y résoudre.

« Ces livres ne sont pas dans la bibliothèque. »

Naruto posa son papier devant un Sasuke désabusé. La bibliothèque était pratiquement vide, la plupart des étudiants restant préférant aller bouquiner dans la salle de lecture consacrée. Sasuke s'attendait presque à se faire frapper par un astéroïde ou une quelconque autre forme de débris interplanétaire. Un ego de cette taille devait nécessairement avoir son propre centre gravitationnel.

« Ce n'est pas parce que les idiots ne le voit pas, que ce n'est pas là. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne voyez pas l'air qui vous entoure, qu'il n'y en a pas. Vous comprenez ? »

Naruto ignora la pique et continua d'exposer son point. « Ces livres ne sont pas là. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? J'ai fini le boulot depuis 40 minutes. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ici alors ? »

_Je t'attendais_. « Ça ne vous regarde pas. Maintenant, laissez-moi et- »

« Écoutez, bâtard, faites simplement votre job et dites moi où vous cachez ces livres. »

« Et faire foirer toute la conspiration « préserver le stéréotype des blonds » en vous apprenant à lire ? Jamais ! »

« Voulez-vous bien vous sortir les doigts du cul et simplement me dire où je peux les trouver ? »

« Combien de fois par match vous faites vous frapper par cette crosse de hockey ? Les livres sont là où ils devraient être. Suivez simplement la série de nombre. La plupart des idiots y arrivent. »

Naruto allait perdre patience, vraiment, -pourquoi vouvoyait-il encore ce mec ?- quand l'inspiration le frappa.

« Alors comme ça, c'est ici que tu passes tes vendredis après-midi, hein ? »

« ... »

« Est-ce que tes fangirls disposent de cette information ? »

Naruto suivit Sasuke, s'enfonçant dans le bâtiment. Sérieusement, ça ne semblait pas si grand vu de l'extérieur. Bientôt, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une rangée de livres dont les numéros sur la colonne correspondait à ceux inscrit sur la feuille de Naruto. _Le tutoiement, donc._

« Ça te parle ? » Demanda Sasuke avec hauteur. Celui ou celle qui avait inventé le chantage devait être une belle salope.

« Ce n'était pas là avant. »

« Bien sûr que ça ne l'était pas. »

Sasuke avança entre deux rangées et repéra rapidement deux des trois livres désirés. Peu après, il vit le troisième, tout en haut sur la droite. _Fantastique_. Soupirant, Sasuke attrapa une échelle afin d'atteindre le dit livre. Peu de personne utilisait cette section de la bibliothèque ; elle était consacrée aux sciences médicales, et les étudiants de médecine se servaient plutôt de la bibliothèque spécialisée qui se trouvait en dehors du campus. Ça expliquait les piles de livres entassés que personne ne daignait ranger, obligeant Sasuke à poser l'échelle assez loin du livre recherché. Il était inconcevable de faire du rangement maintenant. Sasuke grimpa et tint en équilibre, ses doigts touchant le livre. Il tangua furieusement pendant quelques secondes, stoppa, puis tangua à nouveau. Juste au moment où il se fit la remarque qu'il aurait du laisser l'idiot le faire, le livre se libéra de ses congénères et Sasuke tomba à la renverse, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se rattraper à quoi que ce soit. Il atterrit douloureusement sur quelque chose de dur et chaud, et sentit dans le même temps une paire de bras se refermer sur lui. Le KO évité, le brun cligna des yeux quelques instants avant de faire une rapide inspection des dégâts.

« Tu vas bien... ma tête a amortie ta chute. »

Le timbre de douleur lui rappela subitement la présence de Naruto. Le blond était au sol, contre l'autre rangée de livre, massant sa tête avec ses mains. Sasuke se rapprocha et s'assit immédiatement pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Sans plus de cérémonie, il attira Naruto à lui, le forçant à poser son visage contre son épaule. Les doigts de Sasuke trouvèrent rapidement leur voie dans les cheveux du blond. Ce dernier ne saignait pas, mais Sasuke pouvait aisément sentir sous ses doigts le début d'une bosse. Toutefois, ça ne semblait pas être une menace de mort, et elle allait être recouverte par une masse de cheveux dorés. En bref, l'idiot allait bien. Sa mort imminente aurait propulsé la bibliothèque de Sasuke dans les records.

« Ton inquiétude est touchante et tout, mais je peux plus respirer. »

Sasuke avait fait courir avec bonheur ses doigts sur toute la chevelure blonde, et c'est avec autant de plaisir que le Naruto l'avait laissé faire. Cependant, un homme devait respirer quand un homme devait respirer. Déçu, Sasuke se recula, toujours sur les genoux de Naruto, et essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager. Mais son soudain élan lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il serait tombé à nouveau si le blond ne l'avait pas rattrapé par la cravate.

Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon d'engager un baiser. Accidentellement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et les deux garçons se dévisagèrent avec surprise. Sasuke se recula tout aussi promptement, mais de peu, la main de Naruto toujours accrochée à sa cravate. Les deux étaient toujours choqués, Sasuke en appui sur les cuisses de Naruto, Naruto maintenant encore la cravate de Sasuke. Ce fut Sasuke qui bougea le premier, bien que Naruto, forçant sur la cravate, l'amenait à lui dans tous les cas.

Sasuke n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer a quel point les lèvres de Naruto étaient chaudes. Il gémit doucement quand la main de ce dernier lâcha finalement la cravate pour se plonger dans ses cheveux. Sasuke s'installa plus confortablement sur les cuisses du blond, approfondissant le baiser de leurs langues, luttant toutes deux pour la domination. L'autre main de Naruto parvint rapidement, quant à elle, à sortir la chemise du pantalon de l'assistant. Ce fut la sensation de la main froide de Naruto contre sa peau brûlante qui fit reprendre pied à Sasuke dans la réalité. Bon dieu, il montait cet idiot sur le sol de la bibliothèque de l'école. Et si quelqu'un les surprenait ? Il se recula immédiatement, et Naruto fut trop surpris par le soudain revirement de situation pour résister.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? » Demanda-t-il, baissant son regard sur le blond, toujours perché sur les cuisses de ce dernier.

« Hein ? »

« J'ai dit - »

« J'ai très bien compris la première fois. Tu m'as embrassé et j'ai agis en conséquence. » Naruto regarda le jeune homme sursauter.

« Je ne t'ai pas embrassé ! »

« Je ne saisis pas… Ne m'as-tu « pas » embrassé de la même manière que tu n'es « pas » en train de me chevaucher en ce moment ? »

Sasuke prit alors une vivace teinte de rouge. _Kami-Sama, il était encore en train de le chevaucher ! _Il se leva prestement et mis de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je faisais. J'étais… Je faisais - »

« Un renforcement des abducteurs ? C'est une façon assez originale de le faire. » Naruto récupéra les livres éparpillés au sol et se mis lentement debout. Il commençait à avoir la migraine. « Vas-tu au moins enregistrer ces bouquins ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, dobe, je ne suis plus sur mes heures de travail. »

« Fangirls, teme, fangirls. »

« Donne moi ces putains de bouquins. »

**.**

Le vendredi suivant, lorsque Naruto pénétra dans la bibliothèque, Sasuke ne pouvait réellement se dire surpris. En un sens, il savait que le blond reviendrait. Ce n'était pas la raison qui l'avait poussé à passer ces 20 longues minutes devant le miroir avant de venir, cependant. Il arrivait qu'un mec voulait se sentir beau, était-ce là un crime ?

Toutefois, à la place de venir au bureau, Naruto déposa simplement ses livres dans une des bornes de retour de la bibliothèque. C'était normal, étant donné que les livres étaient en libre disposition et non rangés dans une réserve spéciale comme ceux de la dernière fois. D'où l'incompréhension de Sasuke face à son propre énervement. Il ignora la fille gémissante en face de lui, et regarda le blond se diriger vers l'un des ordinateurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto disparu entre les rangées de livres.

Sasuke était encore dans ses pensées quand le blond se matérialisa devant lui.

« _Ces_ livres ne sont pas dans _cette _bibliothèque. »

Le sourcil de Sasuke tiqua.

« Ça ne va pas se reproduire, alors rêve toujours, pervers. »

Le regard confus de Naruto aurait pu surgir directement du guide des mauvais acteurs. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas se reproduire ? Ton bureau n'est pas fermé et je ne trouve pas la cachette de ces fichus bouquins. »

Sasuke regarda la liste de nombre. Le livre était dans l'exacte rangée des précédents bouquins. Sasuke regarda le blond tandis que ce dernier levait un sourcil malicieux et calculateur.

Sasuke essaya d'ignorer les frissons qui lui parcoururent l'échine en approchant de la section science-médicale_. Stupide, arrogant, idiot…_ Tout en s'efforçant de pas se concentrer sur la colonne qui lui était devenue si familière la semaine passée, il énuméra avec rythme la liste des défauts de Naruto. _Sans cervelle, insupportable…_ Comment était-il possible qu'il doive porter un insipide ensemble de chemise blanche et cravate alors que Naruto avait l'air dévastateur _et_ décontracté dans un ensemble stupide et orange constitué d'un jeans et d'un tee shirt col rond ?

Sasuke s'immobilisa devant la bonne rangée, regardant sans les voir les numéros indiqués sur les tranches de livres. Il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il cherchait. Son corps tout entier était dans l'expectative, attendant simplement que Naruto fasse quelque chose. Mais le blond restait simplement derrière lui, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre la rangée de livres en vis-à-vis. Sasuke repéra finalement le livre, mais prétendit le contraire, donnant à l'idiot le temps d'initier quelque chose. Toujours rien. Enfin, il entendit le blond faire un petit bruit et se dégager du mur de livres. Sasuke sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, et essaya tant bien que mal de la contrôler.

Il sentit toute l'étendue du corps de Naruto se presser contre le sien, et sa respiration se coupa nette. La chaleur qui irradiait du blond était incroyable, et Sasuke sentit ses yeux se fermer alors qu'il se laisser submerger par cette dernière. Il dut les rouvrir sans plus de cérémonie toutefois.

« Le voila ! Il était juste devant toi ! » Naruto prit le livre et se recula, laissant Sasuke pantelant.

« Quoi ? »

« Le livre ; je l'ai trouvé. Bon, allons faire enregistrer ce bébé. »

« Attends, c'est tout ? Je veux dire… C'est tout ? »

Sasuke était toujours largué, attendant encore que lumière se fasse.

« Ben, je voulais seulement le bouquin. Quoi d'autre? » Les lèvres de Naruto se creusèrent en un sourire insupportable, avant de tourner les talons et de marcher jusqu'au bureau.

Sasuke resta en retrait un moment, envisageant combien de temps il devrait passer en prison s'il défonçait le crane du crétin avec un putain de dictionnaire.

Quand Naruto quitta la bibliothèque, il souriait tel l'idiot que Sasuke pensait qu'il était. Alors ce n'était pas juste une impression. Le bâtard le voulait, et en voulait_ plus_. Et bien, vendredi prochain,_ il l'aurait_.

**.**

Naruto parvint difficilement à attendre une semaine avant de sauter sur Sasuke. Il y arriva uniquement parce que, de une, il voulait que ça se passe dans la bibliothèque –ça semblait tellement parfait, si ce n'est un peu vicieux-, et de deux, il était évident que le bâtard ressassait encore leur dernière entrevue, et il n'y avait aucun malentendu sur l'onde meurtrière que le brun lui envoya toute la première partie de la semaine. Il faudrait vraiment rendre la fin de semaine meilleure, s'il voulait qu'il lui pardonne.

Une minute avant la fermeture, Naruto pénétra dans la bibliothèque. Sasuke regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir pris de lime à ongle pour l'aider à avoir l'air nonchalant, ou pour égorger Naruto avec ; peu importe lequel de ses deux actions l'emporteraient. Naruto était tellement beau que c'en était dégoûtant. Le brun sentit son anticipation faire un sprint quand Naruto s'arrêta à son bureau. _Si cet idiot blond se fout de ma gueule ce soir, alors aidez-moi Kami-Sama…_

« Aide-moi à trouver des livres. »

Cette lueur dans les yeux bleus ne laissait place à aucun malentendu, et Sasuke pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Il tergiversa quelques instant, pour aucune autre raison que celle d'apaiser un peu sa fierté colossale d'Uchiha.

« Le bureau d'aide est fermé actuellement. Vous êtes, cependant, invité à rester, utiliser et profiter des pièces de lectures mises à votre disposition. La bibliothèque ne ferme pas avant minuit. »

Naruto attrapa brusquement la cravate du brun, l'amenant à lui jusqu'à ce que leur nez ne soit plus qu'a un centimètre l'un de l'autre.

« Aide-moi à trouver des livres… S'il te plaît. »

Sasuke se redressa, inspectant les alentours afin de s'assurer que personne n'avait remarquer leur échange. Par bonheur, personne ne les regardait.

« Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment. »

Sasuke les mena jusqu'à la même section. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il faisait ça. Il y avait des aires plus privées, des endroits où il aurait été assuré que personne ne les aurait trouvés, mais, après tout, c'était l'endroit de leur premier baiser. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au mur qui clôturait la rangée.

« Quels livres cherches- »

Sasuke ne put finir sa phrase. Naruto le poussa contre le mur, emprisonnant ces lèvres avec les siennes. Le brun décida à ce moment précis qu'il ne détestait définitivement pas l'idiot. Il sursauta quand la langue de celui-ci envahit sa bouche, réclamant sa pleine attention. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond, sentant les mains, rafraîchies par l'air conditionné, glisser contre la peau chaude de son dos. Naruto rompit le baiser pour répandre des sillons brûlants le long de la mâchoire de Sasuke, puis mordre dans le tendre muscle de l'épaule.

Une seconde plus tard, Sasuke se retrouva face contre le mur, tandis que les mains de Naruto s'enroulaient autour de lui afin de les amener tous les deux sur le sol. Il atterrit entre les cuisses du blond, Naruto lui léchant et lui suçant avidement le cou. L'idiot devait avoir songé à cette position depuis que Sasuke l'avait utilisé comme rocking-chair la dernière fois. Sasuke se colla d'avantage à Naruto, parvenant à atteindre la chevelure blonde. Le blond recula jusqu'à ce que leur corps soient partiellement cachés par la même rangée de livre, bien que leurs longues jambes trahissaient leur présence.

Sasuke gémit et se cambra sous les toucher de Naruto quand celui-ci ouvrit sa chemise et titilla ses tétons. Une des mains de Naruto parcouru le torse opalin tandis que l'autre ouvrait prestement le pantalon et plongeait dans son boxer, libérant son érection. Le blond ne perdit pas de temps et entoura le membre de sa main, pompant ardemment et rendant Sasuke incapable de contenir sa voix. Toutefois il se tut brusquement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique de conversations non loin. Si Naruto les entendit, il s'en foutait royalement, continuant de le caresser sans merci.

« Shh, panique pas. Ils ne viendront pas ici. »

Sasuke n'était pas en mesure d'être sceptique, complètement dépendant du traitement que lui infligeait le blond. Pour son plus grand soulagement, les voix disparurent et aucun visiteur malvenu ne fit son apparition dans leur rangée. Naruto fit courir son index le long du membre suintant de Sasuke, et collecta en son sommet une goutte de liquide séminal. Sasuke regarda, fasciné, son amant porter son doigt lentement et délibérément jusqu'à ses lèvres pour le goûter.

« Tu es aigre-doux. Comme c'est approprié. » Murmura le blond, les yeux nivelés à ceux de Sasuke. « Une chance pour toi, j'aime ça. »

Un autre brusque changement de position et Sasuke se retrouva à genoux, son dos contre la rangée de livre. Naruto lécha lentement ses abdominaux avant de se pencher davantage, plongeant sa bouche sur la longueur de Sasuke. Les gémissements et miaulement qui échappèrent à Sasuke furent totalement incontrôlés dès lors que Naruto suça plus fort et plus vite, jouant de sa langue contre la peau sensible de l'organe frémissant.

Naruto s'arrêta et se recula, maintenant d'une grippe ferme la pression sur l'érection brûlante de Sasuke.

« T'es bruyant… » Et avec ça, Naruto enfourna sans plus de cérémonie la cravate de Sasuke dans la bouche de ce dernier.

Avant que le brun ne puisse réagir, le blond reprit sa tache. Sasuke mordit la cravate, les bruits de son plaisir camouflés par le tissu de soie. Naruto sentit le corps de Sasuke se tendre, signalant la venue imminente de l'orgasme. Il ne se recula toutefois pas assez vite et eut son visage souillé par ses efforts. Le blond s'arrêta un instant, momentanément refroidi. Il regarda Sasuke qui essayait d'avoir l'air désolé, mais qui ne parvint qu'à sourire d'un air intensément satisfait. Alors que Naruto s'essuyait le visage, il devait admettre que le garçon offrait une vue spectaculaire. Sa peau rougie que laissaient apercevoir les pans ouverts de sa chemise, la cravate rouge de l'université toujours dans la bouche, et son pantalon ouvert sur les hanches. Naruto sortit la cravate de la bouche du brun et l'attira à lui pour un autre baiser endiablé, pressant ses testicules alors qu'il le collait davantage à lui.

Il fallut un effort considérable pour retirer le pantalon de Sasuke, étant donné que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait rompre le contact trop longtemps. Naruto décida de lui laisser le tee shirt et la cravate, au cas où ils venaient à être découverts. _Hé._

Rapidement, la cravate retrouva sa place imposée par Naruto, dans la bouche de son propriétaire. Rapidement, Sasuke fut à quatre pattes, dos à Naruto, et maintenant complètement dissimulé par les rangées de livres. Il frissonna quand Naruto embrassa, lécha et mordit son dos, descendant, massant ses testicules, et faisant courir perversement un doigt le long de son entrée brûlante.

« 'Oublié le lubrifiant… » Murmura Naruto entre les fesses de son amant. « Et bien, il va falloir improviser. »

Sasuke ferma promptement les yeux pour tenter de combattre son cri alors que l'épaisse et humide langue de Naruto le parcourait. Il trembla, sentant son pénis reprendre vie alors que Naruto écartait ses fesses, utilisant sa salive pour le préparer. Le brun gémit, se laissant aller au traitement. Finalement, le blond décida que Sasuke était autant préparé que la situation le lui permettait. Il libéra enfin sa propre érection vrombissante, et poussa lentement en Sasuke.

Le brun mordit plus fort la cravate, plaisir et souffrance se frayant un chemin en lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Naruto fut en lui jusqu'à la garde, et pas longtemps non plus avant qu'il ne trouve le point qui fit que Sasuke lâcha presque la cravate.

Ayant victorieusement trouvé le point de plaisir du brun, les dernières barrières de contrôle de Naruto lâchèrent. Il se déchaîna en Sasuke, essayant de maintenir sa propre voix. Sasuke criait dans le bout de tissu, bougeant frénétiquement ses hanches au rythme de Naruto, sentant un plaisir blanc et chaud s'échapper de lui. Il sentit l'arrivée d'encore un autre orgasme, et mordit plus fort la cravate, se concentrant sur la petite, mais perverse, flaque de sa précédente éjaculation sur le sol froid. Il était impossible d'empêcher sa queue de réagir malgré ses efforts, bien qu'il désirait que ce moment durât pour l'éternité. L'espoir fut vain quand une des mains de Naruto parcourut son corps et commença à le branler à nouveau. Il fallut trois allées-venues supplémentaires avant que Sasuke ne jouisse tellement fort qu'il crut exploser en million de morceaux sur les livres de la bibliothèque silencieuse. Une demi-seconde plus tard, Naruto vint, remplissant Sasuke de sa propre semence.

Les deux garçons s'assirent contre les étagères, essayant désespérément de récupérer. Ils ne leur rester suffisamment d'énergie que pour aider Sasuke à remettre sous-vêtement et pantalon. Une fois cette tâche herculéenne accomplie, il se rassirent, pantelant, descendant lentement de leur hauteur atteinte lors de leur précédente activité. Sasuke regarda Naruto qui souriait largement, et qui était incroyablement propre et bien habillé.

« Hey ! Tu n'as jamais enlevé tes fringues ! »

« Comme si j'allais me mettre nu dans une bibliothèque. Tu me fais marcher. »

Trop fatigué et rassasié pour se battre, Sasuke renifla dédaigneusement. Il sortit un mouchoir et commença à essuyer le carnage blanc que lui avait fait faire Naruto. Une fois satisfait d'avoir réussi à retirer toutes traces de leur coucherie, il balança le mouchoir sali sur les cuisses de Naruto.

« Ew, t'es un peu dégueu, tu sais ça ? »

« Ha, dit le mec qui m'a léché le cul. »

« Je t'ai pas entendu te plaindre tout à l'heure. »

« Ouais, bon, personne ne se plaint quand il se fait bouffer le cul. »

Naruto sortit sa langue, en regardant le garçon arborait son fameux rictus, faisant rouler ses muscles pour voir si elle fonctionnait encore.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que tu me détestais, teme. »

« Ouais, bon, qui a dit que ce n'était pas le cas ? »

« Qui aurait pu penser que tu étais juste tellement constipé émotionnellement que tu étais incapable d'articuler à quel point tu bandais pour moi ! »

« Fais attention, tu pourrais t'étrangler avec des mots pareils. » Sasuke sourit quand Naruto lui fit une grimace.

« Peut être que si tu arrêtais d'être M. L'inconstant social deux minutes, et que tu étais venu me dire bonjour, tu aurais pu le découvrir plus tôt. » Renchérit-il doucement.

« Je voulais venir, mais t'es un bâtard assez effrayant. »

« Et t'es un idiot ! »

« Un idiot pour lequel tu bandes ! »

« Ouais, bon, personne n'est parfait. »

Ils restèrent assis dans un silence confortable quelques minutes, se remettant toujours de leur orgasme dévastateur. Naruto regarda Sasuke avec espoir.

« Hey... Tu veux aller prendre un café ou quelque chose ? »

Le « café » se prit à l'appart de Sasuke, et dura bien après l'après-midi du samedi. Depuis lors, les deux garçons cherchèrent des livres et burent du café sur une base régulière.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous avez ri, et dans tous les cas je vous dis à très bientôt !

Au plaisir de lire vos réactions,

**xx**


End file.
